far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 700 - Green Record
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #700 - Green Record is the seven hundredth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the fifty-ninth episode of Season 7. Video Overview The 700th Episode Kurt awakens in the Dungeon Hidey Hole, and pans over to Wolfie when he barks. Kurt lets Wolfie outside and mines some cobblestone as a weird noise sounds out. He finds a hidden second chest under sand, and then finds a green record in the chest. Kurt wonders if he has ever found a green record, and knows he has not crafted a jukebox. Kurt replaces all of his armor, and then finally heads west. The Direct Relief fundraiser is at $17,237.71 of the $50,000 goal. He remarks on how crazy the 700 episode mark is, about a hundred episodes a year. No Man's Sky Kurt segways into mentioning starting No Man's Sky with Eneija on Twitch. He is enjoying the game, but currently feels that Eneija and himself are railroaded into kind of doing their own thing. The interface reminds him of Windows 8 in looking like it should be for touchscreens. It reminds him of the new Tomb Raider games in his opinion making him the 'show don't tell' rule. Kurt jokes about subscribing to him on Twitch, and then heeds his Patron Discord community's advice by mentioning his Patreon. There is a new feed of video uploads and livestreams as well. Question: Do you think games have not kept up with keeping the experience enjoyable as the ability to add more features and have more depth. Does playing games feel more and more like work these days to you? Kurt takes some fall damage and loses his perfect armor durability. First off, playing games for years has been work for Kurt. He says that a lot of features that used to be in RPGs has bled into all kinds of other games, such as in Rise of the Tomb Raider where Lara had to re-learn things she knew in Tomb Raider (2013). Wreckfest has some leveling up thing, and Kurt notes that Forza is finally removing the ridiculous card opening game. Kurt feels focusing on all these negatives makes us forget about all the games that are not like that. The same goes for movies and music. Talking about how he was always skeptical of No Man's Sky's gameplay-less trailers, Kurt thinks his skepticism has stopped him from becoming a dedicated fan of anything. Question: For a short time you were playing Astroneer, but haven't played it in some time. It seemed like a game you really enjoyed, is there a reason you quit playing it? Have you followed the latest updates? Thinking the donor did not watch his last Astroneer episodes, Kurt thinks it was excellent. He just does not want to get burnt out on the early versions of the game like he did with Kerbal Space Program. Question: Have you ever played any of the Halo games extensively? He never had a Xbox, so no, but it is not his genre anyway. The donor asked many more questions about Halo, but Kurt unfortunately cannot answer. Question: Do you have any recommendations for such things to do in Seattle? I'm coming for my third time in September and don't have a need to see the Pike's Place gum wall again. Hiking recommendations are also welcome The ice caves hike was excellent, and Kurt says since ConeDodger is coming he is going to take him to the Museum of Flight. He goes to sleep in his Elevated Hidey Hole, and bursts into laughter trying to sleep seeing Wolfie jumping up and down. As Kurt talks about a car museum near Tacoma for Cone to go to, he finds a Spider Dungeon sunken in the sand. Hearing lots of Zombies, he keeps digging for another Dungeon, and mentions Whibdey Island. Kurt blows up the single-chested Spider Dungeon with TNT, and heads off saying he did not consider Seattle a vacation destination before he moved there. There has been a record drought, and there's a smoky smell due to California fires. Question: What is your entertainment of choice on a long trip? Kurt mainly listens to music on a flight as he does not have the attention span to watch things on a tablet and doesn't read. He then reads somebody's name from Gloucester. As well, he is unsure if No Man's Sky will get uploaded to YouTube as there are not obvious breaks in the action as well as him and Eneija having many computer issues. He also hopes to have the Corolla up and running by PAX West but is not comfortable driving downtown in it at all. Kurt thanks people for the support and sleeps.